Nevermore and Mellon Collie
by produccion calabaza
Summary: No solo son los fantasmas de las personas, si no, también los que poseemos en nuestros nombres. Los recuerdos siempre estarán allí y lo que él aprenderá es que, los fantasmas no son tan diferentes a los humanos. Solo fue un perro bajo la piel de una serpiente.


_**Disclaimer.- Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, los zapatos de Severus me pertenecen. GalaTea**_

Miro el espejo con profundo rencor y dolor, esa mirada esmeralda apagada, sus labios con aquel rictus serio inquebrantable, pero lo que más odio daba de ver aquella chica era apagada cabellera. Un fuego extinto.

-Te odio- escupió Severus las palabras sin siquiera sentir algo.

La chica lo seguía mirando de vez en cuando inclinando la cabeza.

-Tú me odias- dijo el chico desgarbado entrecerrando los ojos, mirándola con rencor. – ¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar en mí, Lily?- La chica abrió y cerró la boca, no tenía el aire para hablar desde su vidriosa prisión. Severus no podía resistir el impulso de meterse en el espejo y zarandear a la chica, escupirle, patearla, golpearla y _abrazarla._

Levanto su mano con sumo cuidado, aproximarse a Lily era su mayor deseo desde hace quince años, tocar su delicada piel y esos mechones de fuego. La chica detrás del espejo seguía sus movimientos con sus ojos apagados, Severus detuvo su mano antes de tocarla. ¿Su piel seguiría siendo igual de suave o se caería a podridos pedazos de carne a causa de su muerte? Extendió su dedo índice y por fin hizo lo tanto anhelado, toco aquella plana y vidriosa prisión. Fría, quieta, apagada, prisionera. Solo era un reflejo.

-¡ODIO TODO LO QUE TENGA QUE VER SOBRE TI!- grito desesperadamente el chico frente al espejo y lo rompió con aquel puño que solo quería tocar aquella chica. Los vidrios cayeron en pedazos con ese pesado ruido de destrucción. La chica caía a pedazos como lo hizo el día de su muerte.

-¿POR QUÉ TUVE QUE AMARTE?- gritaba adolorido Severus. Su mano ensangrentada con pedazos de cristal enterrados en esa carne de la que estaba tan cansado de llevar día a día. Solo quedaban pedazos de la chica que amo en el sucio lavabo del baño. Sus ojos esmeraldas aún estaban allí viéndolo, escrutándolo con su infame mirada. –NUNCA MAS VOLVERE A VERTE, ESTAS CONTENTA MEJOR AMIGA- chillaba y gritaba furicamente el profesor de pociones conocido por no tener sentimientos. –NUNCA MÁS, NUNCA MÁS, NUNCA MÁS- repetía Severus esperando una respuesta de esos ojos que tanto odiaba y amaba.

El recuerdo se deformo como piedra que cae al agua, se formó un pasillo en el cual se encontraban Severus y James en Hogwarts.

_-Quejicus, ¿crees en serio que Lily te extraña?- pregunto burlesco y despectivo James Potter en aquel tiempo._

_-¿Y crees que la necesito o yo la extraño?, Potter – respondió fríamente Severus. –Nunca extrañaría a una sangre sucia.- mintió el extraño chico. James lo miro despectivamente, poniendo una mueca de asco escupió:_

_-Por cada grito silencioso que hagas murciélago, ella jamás te extrañara o si quiera pensara en ti.- dijo con aquella sonrisa burlesca el adolescente._

_Ambos chicos se evaporaron para dar paso al siguiente recuerdo, todo caía como tinta al papel, dando impresión a los recuerdos del dolido y extraño chico._

_Severus esperaba impasible en la torre de astronomía una respuesta de la pelirroja que estaba frente a él._

_-Lo hice, Snape. - contesto fríamente la chica_

_-Entonces, si me odias.- dijo el chico de la mirada sombría_

_-Si.- mintió la chica pelirroja_

_-yo odio y tu odias. ¿Me amaste? – volvió a preguntar el chico viendo fijamente a la pelirroja con amago de esperanza. La chica bajo la mirada y no respondió a la pregunta, miro Severus con tristeza infinita._

_-No.- mintió secamente Lily manteniendo firme y apagada la mirada a su interlocutor._

_-Odio todo sobre ti.- murmuro Severus destruyendo lo único que quedaba dentro de él. Su corazón._

_-Nunca más, ya no sabrás nada de mi.- La chica tomo paso firme y se fue dejando solo a Severus el cual jamás se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que había donde había estado parada Lily._

_Severus lanzo un alarido al aire, y esa fue la primera que se permitió llorar._

Salió como rayo, siendo expulsado de aquel y ultimo recuerdo que quedaba del fallecido mortifago y profesor de pociones Severus Snape.

-Dime Al, ¿Qué viste allí?.- pregunto Mcgonagall con una cálida sonrisa. El chico quedo en silencio y alzando la mirada a la directora de la escuela, respondio.

-La infinita tristeza.


End file.
